


Letters From G |guinles|

by sanemarechi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemarechi/pseuds/sanemarechi
Summary: ❝Seni tüm kalbimle seviyorum ancak sen beni sevmesen de olur.❞
Relationships: Guinevere/Lesley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Letters From G |guinles|

Ah Lesley. Sana olan aşkım beni neredeyse kör edecek. Neden konuşmak yerine mektup yolladığımı anlayacaksın. Yalnızca tek mektup yollayacağım sana. Bu yüzden yazdıklarıma kulak ver sevgili platonik aşkım.

İlk tanıştığımız ana gidelim Lesley. Senin cesurca ben ve Harley'i kurtardığın ana. Senin amacın beni kurtarmak değildi, biliyorum. Ancak seni o günden beridir kurtarıcım olarak görüyorum. Bir rakiple karşılaşınca nasıl onların üstesinden geleceğimi senin sayende öğrendim. Beni kurtarışından o kadar etkilenmiştim ki ben de senin gibi güçlü olmak istedim. Senin gibi olmak istedim Lesley.

Her şey güzeldi. Güçlenmiştim ben. İstediğim seviyeye gelmiştim. Sana gücümü göstermek için can atıyordum. Beni görünce "güçlü kız" diye düşünmeni istiyordum. Olaylar kontrolüm altında gidiyordu. Ta ki o lanet güne dek. Paxley ailesinden biri ile evlenmemi uygun gördüler. Ama ben reddettim. Sevmediğim biriyle evlenemezdim, özellikle sevdiğim biri varken. Pekâlâ, seninle romantik ilişki içinde olma gibi bir beklentim hiçbir zaman olmadı. Yalnızca seninle vakit geçirmek ve benim güçlendiğimi görmeni istedim. Seni tüm kalbimle seviyorum ancak sen beni sevmesen de olur. Zaten beni sevmiyorsun. Sen Gusion ile birliktesin. Seni kınama gibi bir hakkım yok. Kimi seviyorsan onunla olmalısın. Ama sizi gördükçe içim parçalanıyor. İnsanlar benim Gusion'a karşı hisler beslediğimi düşündüler. Sen de Lesley. Sen de öyle düşündün. Sen de benim Gusion'a aşık olduğumu düşündün. Sen bana "Gusion'a mı aşıksın?" diye sorduğunda gerçeği söyleyememek o kadar canımı acıttı ki kelimelerle ifade edemem.

Yine de gerçeğin ortaya çıkmasına izin vermedim. "Evet." dedim. Benimle ondan sonra konuşmadın Lesley. Sorun değil, beni sevmiyorsan iletişim kurmanın mantığı ne? Ben sadece seninle ilgili hayal kurup onlarla yetinen zavallı bir kızım, fazlası değil. Senden beni sevmeni asla beklemedim Lesley. Yalnızca beni fark etmeni ve arkadaş olmayı diledim. Seni mutlu gördükten, o güzel gülüşünü gördükten sonra gerisi umrumda değil. Mutlu olmanı istiyorum Lesley. Çünkü seni seviyorum. İnsanlar sevdiklerinin mutlu olmasını ister.

Bugün başka diyarlara gideceğim. Beni bir daha ne göreceksin ne de duyacaksın. Bu mektup benden kalan son şey. Mutlu ol Lesley. Ben olamadım, en azından sen ol.

**Author's Note:**

> bir guinevere x lesley shipper olarak ne zaman gusionxguinevere-gusionxlesley kavgası çıksa patlamış mısır yiyerek kavgayı izliyorum :d  
> işin şaka tarafı, guinles aşırı hoşuma gidiyor ve shipi shipleyen sanırım tek insan benim. üzücü.


End file.
